Chance for a Hero
by MovieVillain
Summary: Based on Power Rangers Jungle Fury episode 15 "Bad to the Bone", Yua Yaiba from Kamen Rider Zero-One comes to investigate Lily Chilman, and the former ended up being the one who made Fran temporary Power Ranger.


Yua Yaiba is seen keeping tabs on the Jungle Karma Pizzeria for her test subject, Lily Chilman. In fact, she has heard from her subordinates that the latter was shot with the quill from the porcupine-like monster she and her friends have fought against. Among her observations, she found her with a bad girl like personality, not to mention wearing black leather clothing.

"That can't be good," her subordinate said, monitoring the event.

"Gee, you think?" Yua said the obvious. "Let me know if there's something exciting going on about. I'm going to scout the city on my own."

"Yes, ma'am."

She left the van that was near the place, and it's good that Lily never thought of checking it on her way there. She checked the city back and forth, but no sign of the Power Rangers nor the monster. Then suddenly, she caught the battle between them, but Lily isn't there.

If she knew better, Lily not only became a bad girl due to being infected by the monster's quill but also became a lazy bum.

With her search concluded, Yua went back to the van where one of her subordinates went up to her.

"Uh, uh, ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Uh, uh, uh, what, Saito? Spit it out already," she demanded.

Instead of telling her, he directed her inside the pizza parlor to see Lily fighting against Fran.

"What the hell?" Yua muttered.

"That girl with the glasses... her name is Fran, and she tried to stand up against Lily by taking her sunglasses away when she is not going to help Casey and Theo deal with that porcupine monster," Saito said.

"I see... Foolish move on her part, but nevertheless brave," she commented as she approached the two women to break up the fight. "Hey!"

With one swift kick from her, Lily goes down, and the quill that infected her is sent out of her system. Saito quickly grabbed it to take it as a sample.

"Are you okay?" she approached Fran, helping the latter stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay. Who are you?" Fran asked.

"Yua Yaiba, government agent from Japan," Yua said with calmness in her voice. "I'm on your side."

"Okay, simple enough."

"What happened? What am I doing in these clothes?" Lily asked the questions once she regained her personality from the monster's control.

"When she was infected with that, it's as if she blacked out hence the reason she asked those questions," Yua said casually.

"Mostly common with whenever someone was under the monster's control, even the Power Rangers," Fran commented additionally before she covered her mouth to realize that she has slipped the secret.

"Don't worry, I already know, and I won't tell anyone about it. Also, the customers are my employees in disguise, so you could say the pizza parlor is closed at the time."

That puts her worries to rest. Anyway, Fran told Lily that she was infected with the quill, and how she was saved by Yua with a swift kick in which made the latter realize why she felt some pain to her neck. That government agent has a strong kick.

"Okay, sorry for whatever I did," Lily took her sunglasses from Fran's hands before heading out, but she noticed it's not in her hands as soon as she went outside. Yua took them from her. "Give those back!"

"I'll give them back, but you have to give them to... her," Yua points out to Fran.

"Me?" the glasses girl said with confusion on her face.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Lily is opposed to the idea. "She is not a fighter!"

"I know, but I know she'll improvise," Yua turns to Fran. "Fran, since you made a move to stand against Lily here when she was controlled by the monster's quill, you should be Power Ranger for the day. It would be fun to experience what being a Power Ranger is like, even if it's just temporary."

"But she's not a martial artist. She doesn't know how to fight that monster," Lily remains opposed to her idea.

"Nevertheless, she'll improvise."

"You're one government agent, aren't you, Ms. Yaiba? A manipulative, underhanded, hotshot government agent with nothing better to do than to endanger civilian lives for better results."

"I try... You got a point?"

"Fine, I'll let Fran become a Power Ranger only after that monster that infected me is finished," Lily gives in to the demand, giving Fran ownership of her sunglasses which is her transformation trinket only after all is said and done.

"Thanks, Lily. I won't let you down," Fran said with excitement of becoming a Power Ranger before heading out.

"Can't this day get any worse?" Lily wondered.

Suddenly, RJ shows up looking disoriented and wearing a ripped shirt.

"I think the day just got weirder," Yua commented casually.

She and Lily went upstairs to watch the fight. At first, Fran is unable to hold her own against the monster even when she became a Power Ranger but in the end, she managed to pull through.

Who knew having a fangirl become a Power Ranger temporarily could be a good thing?

Anyway, Yua left to report back her investigation in Japan. Perhaps she can cross paths with the Power Rangers if she gets the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think for my first Power Rangers and Kamen Rider crossover fanfiction? Sure I made mistakes, but that's okay.**


End file.
